


Fly the Coupe

by LizzyHuggles



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyHuggles/pseuds/LizzyHuggles
Summary: Crow had always wondered why everyone, not just the Guardians, in the Tower loathed him. Even during live fire drills in Crucible, his own teammates would shoot him down in the spawns and leave him there to die if they knew it was him. But there were three Guardians of them all who treated him like he was any other, the only ones he considered friends. But now he's at his breaking point and he wants to know the reason for the dirty looks, the snide comments, and the resentment others hold for him, and his three friends are going to help him do it. One by one, they venture to the places that will bring not only Crow the pain and sorrow of what took place there, but them as well. Will Crow be able to handle the truth of his past? Will Bo, Ryder and Nox be able to handle what they find out about theirs?*Author's Note*Thanks to Ty and Allison for pushing me to do this. You're the best and I love you guys. <3
Kudos: 7





	Fly the Coupe

Crow was pacing back and forth across the floor of the dorm that the four of us shared in the south wing of the Tower. Ryder sat on his top bunk, his left leg tucked under his right knee while his right leg dangled effortlessly over the side of the mattress. He was looking over at me, waiting for me to finally say something to Crow, his burning yellow Awoken eyes shifting from me to Crow and back again as his slightly longer than normal nails tapped on the metal frame of the bunk. Nox, sitting in a metal chair in front of a small writing desk by the door to the dorm, let out an obvious sigh of annoyance as he lifted his right leg and rested his foot against his knee. He shook his head, forcing his blond fringe out of his blue eyes while his pale human skin caught the dim light from the lamp situated on the table between the bunk beds, making his cheeks glow a warm yellow huge. The soles of his boots were caked in mud from the frozen Europa surface from their last mission, and from the look on his face, I knew he was trying to find something else to the scene that was playing out in front of him.  
“I just don’t understand,” Crow said, running the palest of purple hands through his black locks before he continued to pace the room. “Since I’ve come back here with you, it’s like everywhere I go, people hate me, even after they helped me to rid the Dreaming City and the Tangled Shore of Xivu Arath’s Celebrants. What could I have possibly done to make every Guardian that roams the stars hate me so much that my own teams turn on me in Crucible live fire training?”  
“I wouldn’t take it too personal,” I said, swallowing hard as I looked up at Ryder. He shrugged before hopping down from the top bunk. His boots make a heavy thud on the cement floor as he landed, causing both Nox and Crow to turn their attention to him.  
“Bo, why don’t we just show him?” He said, slicking his fire orange overgrown Mohawk back. “Everyone in the Tower knows. He has the right to know where he came from, who he was before all of this.”  
“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Nox chimed in, getting to his feet, his Warlock robes falling neatly behind him. “Didn’t Spider say not to mention any of that? Like, for his own good? Especially if Ms. Venj finds out?”  
Nox made a mock gun with his hand, closing his left eye and aimed in no general direction before pulling the invisible trigger. I took a deep breath, feeling my shoulders tense as I ran my hands over the thighs of my dark leather pants. Flashbacks from that whole ordeal that lead the three of us through the solar system, from Cayde’s death in the Prison of Elders, to hunting down all of the Barons on the Tangled Shore, to the final stand in the Dreaming City with Riven’s taken servitor. It was as if the whole incident took place mere moments ago, and they were still fresh in my mind, even after two years. I could remember his face as he laid before the four of us, Nox, Ryder, myself and Petra herself. I remembered lowering my Claws of the Wolf pulse rifle as he spoke, his last words he’d ever speak as Uldren Sov ringing in my ears plain as day: ‘The line between Light and Dark is so very thin. Which side are you on?’  
“What on Earth are you talking about?” Crow asked, pulling me from my memories in a sharp instant. I quickly looked up to see Ryder picking up his Seventh Seraph Office Revolver from his gun safe in the corner while Nox took the magazine from his Huckleberry sub machine gun to check the number of rounds.  
“Spider practically begged us not to say anything to you about this when we took you back after you saved Osiris on the moon. And to be honest, it’s probably better if you don’t know,” Nox said, loading the magazine back into the sub machine gun with a click before slinging it over his shoulder and onto his back, shifting his attention to Crow. “Because finding out who you were and what you did before you were a Guardian, it just might destroy you, Crow.”  
“Reliving everything from start to finish,” I started, pushing myself from the matter on the bottom bunk that I called mine on the opposite side of the dorm. “Are you sure we can handle that? I mean, it’s been two years since we’ve been back to the Prison. Every Guardian’s avoided it since, well, you know. It still stings.”  
“He’s a Guardian now,” Nox said, picking his helmet, Nezarek’s Sin to be exact, up from the floor next to the chair he was sitting in. “If you, or any of us feel any type of way, just don’t aim for his Ghost.”  
“I’m sorry,” Crow said, cocking his head to the side and looking at Nox incredulously. “You want to take me to show me who I was and why everyone in the solar system hates me and you’re willing to shoot me to make you feel better?!”  
“He’s kidding,” Ryder quickly chimed in, looking over at Nox with a slightly annoyed expression in his face. “Well, at least I think he’s kidding.”  
“If we’re going to do this, we need some kind of excuse to go back to the Reef. Everyone’s I the Dreaming City now,” I said, grabbing my Moonfang-X7 cloak off of my bed.  
“Who said we had to tell them where we were going?” Nox said, reaching for the handle of the wooden door and opening it slowly.  
“Well, typically only three Guardians venture out anywhere, so yeah. We kind of need to tell Zavala something,” Ryder shot back, carrying his Celestial Nighthawk under his arm as he walked toward the door.  
“We’ll just tell him we’re going to scout for new Gambit maps. You know Drifter will cover for us. He always does,” Nox said with a slight smirk on his face. I took a deep breath before hooking the straps of my cloak to the front of my Dragon Shadow chest piece.  
“So,” Crow finally spoke. “You’re willingly going to go against Spider? Knowing this could end horribly for everyone involved?”  
“Ryder’s right,” I said, grabbing my helmet from the floor next to my bunk. “You deserve to know. And honestly, I wish I had the ability to know who I was before I became a Guardian. So, I guess just be grateful that we’re willing to do this for you Ul-Crow.”  
I could feel all three sets of eyes on me at my near slip up. I quickly looked down at my boots, scuffed and laces fraying from months of mistreatment in the harsh conditions of the remaining planets that the Darkness hadn’t swallowed whole. The sudden feeling of a hand on my upper arm caused me to look up. I was met with soft, glowing Awoken eyes shrouded by the hood of a black and tattered cloak hood.  
“Thank you, Bo,” he said, his face still in expressionless fashion, while his eyes sparkled in a way I had never seen from him before. I held his gaze for what seemed like centuries. Memories of the old Uldren that everyone knew as Mara Sov’s loyal brother, the one who was snarky and high-key loathed Guardians with a burning passion, the man who Variks freed from the Prison of Elders and inevitably ended Cayde-6’s life for the final time came flooding my mind. The longer I stared into his pale blue, almost white eyes, the more vivid those memories became, and the lower my heart sank with guilt and sadness.  
“We should get a move on,” Ryder said, my friend once again bringing me back to reality. “The Reef is hard to navigate without a little bit of sunlight.”  
I nodded, taking a step toward the door and away from Crow. Nox walked out of the dorm ahead of me, his Huckleberry shining in the lights that lined the ceiling of the hallway and his heavy rubber soles thudding against the cement. I could hear the sound of Crow’s buckles on his pants and belt jingling and the shotgun shells hanging on his belt hitting his hip rang loudly in my ears as we continued down the echoing hallway. He was all my brain could focus on in the moment, since we had gotten back from scouting Europa. It was like a whirlwind of just Uldren Sov. Every move, every word, every sound he made was heightened in every way, shape and form. I hadn’t experienced anything like this since before I heard the transmission from his ship before it crashed on Mars when Oryx set off his super weapon on the Dreadnaught over seven years ago. Why, of all times, was my mind bringing back feelings that I had tried so hard to suppress in my heart?  
I felt a light touch on my shoulder and stopped, turning to the side to see Ryder standing behind me. His yellow eyes healed concern and his face was contorted to match. He didn’t have to say anything for me to understand. I smiled weakly, stepping to the side of the hallway and letting Crow walk past. Crow stopped, turning back to look at us with a quizzical look on his pale face.  
“Go ahead with Nox,” Ryder said in a soft tone. “We’ll catch up in a sec.”  
“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Crow asked, his brows pulling together in a questionable stare.  
“Yeah,” I replied, flinging my purple hair out of my brighter than bright, pale, purple eyes. “Scout’s honor.”  
Crow, as skeptical as he was, took a step backwards, before nodding once and following after Nox down the hallway. I took a deep breath before I leaned back against the wall, my head thudding against the plaster. I let out the breath I was holding, puffing out my cheeks as I did so, while Ryder leaned against the wall next to me.  
“Having issues?” He asked, setting his helmet down on the ground before crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Not to everyone, but to someone that was there when you got all caught up in your feels the first time like I was, then yes. Painfully, might I add,” he replied with a smirk. I rolled my head to the side to look at him, the dark blue markings along his cheeks and jaw crinkling with each twitch of his lips as his smirk continued to grow.  
“I don’t know what got into me all of a sudden. It was just like...I was fine and then whoosh. Just mentioning who he used to be and the thought of reliving it, it just made everything come rushing back. And it’s not even about Cayde, which should be the whole reason why we should be doing this to begin with. It’s...it’s just about him, and if he could ever be that guy, that Awoken Prince that he once was, the guy that made us kill a Vex Gatelord just to see if we were worthy of knowing how to get into the Black Garden,” I said, taking in a deep breath again before looking down at the molding between the floor and the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. “What if he finds out who he was and the relationship the three of us had before Oryx? I mean, sure there’s always been the four of us, including Nox, but he didn’t...Nox didn’t know him the way you and I did, Ry. Maybe it was that Awoken bond or some dumb shit but...it’s been six years since I’ve had these feelings and honestly, it’s scaring the fuck out of me.”  
“I mean, you’re not wrong about the Awoken thing,” Ryder replied as he drew in a breath. “Every Awoken I’ve ever met, I have some kind of instant connection to, and I think it’s because of where we come from, the whole ‘where Light and Dark meet’ blah blah blah bullshit. But what you and Uldren had, that is definitely not just the whole Awoken bond thing or whatever you want to call it. You and I know it went so much deeper than that with you two.”  
“Do you think everyone at the Reef knew?” I asked, looking back up at him. Ryder shrugged, pushing away from the wall and grabbing his helmet from the floor.  
“Maybe. But none of that matters now. Let’s go before Nox twists the story about scouting for Gambit maps and makes up some new four-man strike that aims to make absolutely no sense whatsoever and is equivalent to a Crota raid.”  
I nodded, pushing away from the wall and following him down the hallways toward Zavala’s office. Once we were out in the open of the Tower catwalks, I could hear Shaxx yelling at one of the new Guardians about Crucible safety. Other citizens around the tower were chatting about random happenings all over the solar system, while others were talking about their children and their lack of behavioral skills. I smirked more to myself than to any of them as I passed on father talking about his young daughter and her love of some old music she had come across when she was visiting Shaw Han and how he wished she was still an innocent child instead of a hormonal teenager. I wasn't going to deny that the new Hunter that roamed the Cosmodrome was rather easy on the eyes, and he did have rather impeccable taste in music that I was aware of. If only I could remember those memories from when I was that age.  
“Commander, I promise you, with every ounce of Light that I have in my body, that we are honestly going scouting for new arenas for Gambit. Go ask Drifter,” I heard Nox say as we got to the hallway that led to Commander Zavala’s office. I instantly felt a wave of dread wash over me as I heard Zavala let out a heavy sigh.  
“He’s not buying it,” I whispered to Ryder next to me, drawing in a deep breath. I rounded the corner to Zavala’s office, catching sight of Crow and Nox on one side of the Commander’s desk, while the Commander himself stood on the other side with his back to the wall made of bulletproof glass. His fists rested on his desk, looking up at the two Guardians in front of his through his thick brow. I watched as his bright eyes found their way to mine, then to Ryder who was walking up to stand behind Nox and Crow.  
“So the four of you,” he stated as he stood straight, holding his hands behind his back as he made his way around the desk to stand by it’s right edge corner. “Got a mission from the Drifter to wander the system looking for new Gambit arenas? While we all know that Savathun is watching out every move after her sister, Xivu Arath, failed so miserably?”  
“With all do respect, Commander-”  
“You are the last one I want to hear from,” Zavala snapped, holding his hand up and cutting Crow off mid statement. I felt my heart sink as I watched him lower his head and step away from Zavala, his hands clasped behind his back in a clear sign of defeat.  
“With all do respect, Commander,” Ryder said, taking a step toward the Titan Vanguard and standing next to Crow. “I believe what Crow was going to inform you of, is that since Titan, Io, Mercury and Mars have been swallowed by the darkness and it isn’t exactly advised, by your own orders might I add, that we’re going to need some kind of training facilities to prepare for when Savathun does show her face in the system. Gambit offers that well-rounded balance of simulated enemies and the unpredictability of fighting other Guardians, simulating what could sneak up behind us when we’re caught in the heat of battle.You want us to be sharp and prepared for anything and everything, do you not?”  
“What are you getting at, Hunter?” Zavala asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the other Awoken.  
“The name’s Ryder, if you’d be so kind, and what I’m getting at is one; Gambit keeps us on our toes more than strikes you and Ikora put together and live-fire exercises that Crucible offers., and two; Crow is a Guardian. Just like me, Bo, Nox, and any other Light-bearer that lands here at the Tower. He deserves a little bit of respect, no matter what his past looks like.”  
“Not to mention the fact that he can’t even remember who he is and why you hate him.” Nox muttered under his breath before putting his helmet on his head and cracking his knuckles. “So, we good, Z-man? Do we have the OK to leave the Tower or should I go get Drifter for confirmation?”  
I could see the vein in Zavala’s forehead throbbing with rage as he looked between the four of us. In my head, I knew we were walking a very thin line that was hanging between two of the tallest peaks in Zavala’s mind right now, but they were both right. Uldren had helped us, gave us information we needed to stop Xivu Arath in her tracks before things had become too much for any of us to handle alone, and that was after he saved Osiris down in the Shrine of Oryx on Luna. Looking over at Ryder, his hands on his hips and his head held high, I couldn’t suppress the smirk from lighting up my face. He was challenging the head of the Vanguard with facts, with truths that Zavala would never seem to come to terms with. Zavala clinched his jaw, not wanting to admit defeat, but nodded his head in confirmation to Nox’s question. Nox clapped his hands together before turning away from Zavala and making his way toward the office door. Ryder bowed his head toward the Commander before nudging Crow to follow, putting his Nighthawk on and following Nox out the door of the office. Crow passed me by, looking up at me for a split second, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips as he did. I smiled back before looking back to Zavala. He was now leaning against his desk, arms crossed over his chest once again. His eye twitched as he held my gaze.  
“I want a full write-up when you return. Understood?” he said, inhaling deep as he waited for my response.  
“Understood, Commander,” I replied with a bow of the head before turning and following my companions out into the hall, then to the elevator that led back to the upper catwalk.  
“Dude, I didn’t think you had the balls to stand up to that Titan fuck like that. Way to go, homie,” Nox said, holding his fist out to Ryder. He chuckled under his helmet before pounding his knuckles lightly into Nox’s as the elevator came to a stop.  
“I don’t understand why he cut me off the way he did,” Crow spoke in a soft voice, one that was not meant for any one of us to hear. “He just...disregarded what I was going to say. Like whatever it was wasn’t important enough to even hear.”  
“Hey,” I spoke softly, resting my hand on the thick, worn leather on his upper arm. “Zavala is the last person I would take anything personally from.”  
Crow looked up at me, his eyes holding nothing but sadness and a lost, lonely expression that I knew all too well. He would know soon enough where the hate stemmed from, why that particular Awoken had it out for him and why he was constantly getting dismissed by anyone other than the three of us that he came across. Looking into those eyes, I remembered the person he used to be once more, getting lost in memories of tracking the Silent Fang on the Cosmodrome and Venus. Memories of venturing back into the Vault of Glass to the wolves from whatever plans they were trying to use the Oracles for flashed through my mind like a mini slide projector. The man in front of me was no longer the one who wanted nothing more than for his sister to be proud of him. A scared, lost, unsure man was looking back at me now, and there was no way to know what was going to happen once we started this journey of showing him who he used to be, and how he became consumed with the need for power.  
“Yeah,” Nox chimed in, stepping off of the small elevator and walking backwards toward the main courtyard. “That purple fuck doesn’t even leave his office ninety-nine percent of the time anymore, so what does he even know about gunfights and being prepared for shit?”  
Crow smirked, stepping off the elevator behind Ryder and tugging his helmet on over his head. My hand fell away from him, and second my hand left his arm, I could feel a tingling sensation all along my fingers and palm. It was a feeling similar to the first time I wielded arc energy. I closed my left hand into a fist and followed my three comrades down the ramp toward the shipyard, the conversation the three of them were having nothing but a muttered mess and I shook the foggy memories from my head.  
“Look, all I’m saying is if he left the Tower every now and again, maybe he would understand. But I don’t think he’s gone anywhere but Titan since the whole thing with Gaul happened four years ago,” Nox said, walking down the steps and into the hanger.  
“He...really hasn’t left in four years?” Crow asked, the toe of his boot getting caught in a jagged piece of metal in the floor and causing him to stumble slightly. He looked back at the piece of rouge metal, then looked back to me as I began to pull my helmet on. I started to get that tingling feeling again in my hand, this time spreading up to my arm just below my elbow. My pace slowed as my heart rate increased. What was this feeling and why was it happening when it involved him?  
“Nope,” Ryder replied, looking back at Crow then to me. “You okay?” he asked, stopping and turning toward me while Crow quickly caught back up to Nox and continued the conversation about Zavala and his lack of leaving the Tower.  
“Yeah,” I said, nodding more to try and reassure myself more than answer to him. “I’m fine. Zavala wants a full report when we get back so we should probably make this as quick and painless as we can.”  
“Bo,” Ryder said, taking another step toward me. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to handle this? Just say the word and-”  
“No!” I snapped, cutting him off. “No. We have to do this. For him. He deserves to know.”  
Ryder nodded in agreement, following beside me as we made our way deeper into the hanger. Nox and Crow were standing by a yellow I-beam in the center of the hanger, Npx leaning against the beam with one ankle crossed behind the other and his ship hovering above him, while Crow had his arms crossed loosely over his chest. In one quick motion, I grabbed the hood of my cloak and flung it up over my head and helmet.  
“Aye, nice ears, Bo,” Amanda called from her spot on the ground next to a Sparrow she was working on.  
“Thanks Holiday. Figured every wolf needs some ears, right?” I replied with a soft chuckle. Ryder gave a short wave to the mechanic before taking a deep breath as we kept walking.  
“Why don’t you just talk to her?” I asked, walking up to Crow and Nox while looking at Ryder as he pulled his cloak over his visor. “I mena, what’s the worst she’s going to say? ‘Sorry, I don’t like Awokens’?”  
“You know I can’t talk to girls,” he replied, tightening the grip on his hood. “Especially hot mechanics with blonde hair and freckles that just make me swoon like a son of a bitch.”  
“Bro, you’ve been eyeing her for years,” Nox chimed in, leaning his head against the beam and looking at Ryder. “She’s a grease monkey and you’re a tech nerd. She’ll worry about lug nuts while you can fix brake lights. It’s like, the perfect combo.”  
“Wait, you like Amanda?” Crow asked, his arms falling away from his chest. “Interesting.”  
“How is that interesting?” Ryder asked, peeking out at Crow from under his hood. “Enlighten me, oh wise master Crow.”  
“No, I didn’t mean it in a negative way,” he started. “I just always assumed you and Bo…”  
I felt my eyes go wide under my helmet as Nox broke out in a fit of laughter.  
“I’m sorry,” Ryder said, cocking his head to the side and looking at me then back to Crow. “What did you just imply?”  
“Oh...my fucking...god!” Nox yelled, doubled over and held his stomach as he continued to laugh hysterically.  
“What?” Crow asked, looking over at Nox, who had now fallen to his hands and knees in a laughing fit, then back up at Ryder and I. “Did I misread something along the way?”  
“Oh, absolutely,” Ryder said, taking a deep breath. “Bo’s like my sister, dude. Do you know how many times I’ve told her ‘No, bad Bo. Stay away from the big Titan who likes to show his abs off after crucible games. He isn’t smart enough to show you love and affection,’ or ‘No, bad Bo. Don’t listen to the smooth talking Hunter that has a bunch of random art inked into his right arm. He only wants one thing and I’m sure you won’t be the only female Guardian he’d get it from.’? God, I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you’d actually listened to Connor when he said you were the only exception to his ‘Don’t fall in love with the fireteam,’ rule.”  
“Okay, look,” I said, turning toward Ryder and pointing at him. “I didn't know any better when it came to that Titan and as far as Connor…I was the only one for like, two months. So you were somewhat wrong about him.”  
“Did you-ooh, girl, I’m going to murder you when we get to where we’re going,” Ryder replied, the tone in his voice clear that he was slightly upset that I hadn’t listened to his advice about another Guardian.  
“Wait,” Nox said, finally climbing to his feet, out of breath and still chuckling every other breath. “You really...with him of all people? I mean, jeesh. I know he’s like, skilled in strike teams and shit but like, why?”  
“I was desperate for love and attention,” I replied, looking down at my boots as the memory of what led me to the whole situation in the first place plagued my mind like a deadly infection. “Plus, he saved my life that night. You know the story. You were there, along with Ronan and Kara.”  
“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Crow asked, crossing his arms back across his chest.  
“Story time for another day,” Nox said after clearing his throat. “We should get moving while there’s still some sunlight left.” I picked at the stray piece of thread that was coming from the seam of my thumb, focusing on the memories I tried so hard to suppress for years instead of pushing them away like I always did. SIVA, the Plaguelands, Aksis, it was all part of the raid we were sent on to finally put an end to the Devil Splicers once and for all that would end up haunting me for days, weeks, months after, and just mentioning his name made it all come flooding back like a broken faucet that couldn’t be fixed. I closed my eyes, feeling moisture at my lash line as I fought back with every ounce of life in me to lock it all back behind the gates I had created to house that night before nodding and looking up at my three comrades.  
“Are we each taking our own ships or are we only taking two?” I asked, trying my best to hide the shake in my voice.  
“Uh, Nox, ride with Crow. I’ll take Bo if that’s alright.” Ryder said, walking up and slapping Cow on the shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Crow said with an obvious smile behind his voice. “I’ve never had anyone but Glint ride shotgun before.”  
“Let’s roll out, my dudes!” Nox called, turning away from us and making a circling gesture above his head as he walked toward Crow’s ship. I watched Crow gleefully turn and jog back toward his ship before dematerializing into the cockpit of his craft. Nox gave a salute before following behind Crow, disappearing from his place under the left side of the craft. I looked over at Ryder as I let out a heavy sigh.  
“I guess people think we’re a thing,” I said, walking toward his ship. “I was so sure we gave off every vibe but that one, but I guess not.”  
“I mean, to be fair, Crow has only been around us for a few months. Everyone else in the Tower knows that we’re basically siblings,” he replied, reaching under the right side of his craft and lowering a small ladder. I shrugged as I watched him climb up the ladder and lift the hatch to the cockpit with a grunt.  
“Good point,” I said, walking toward his ship and climbing up the ladder. Ryder climbed up higher on his craft, sitting on the wing and swinging his legs.  
“Ladies first,” he said and I could hear the grin in his voice as I started up the ladder.  
“Ooh, so that means I get to drive?” I said with a slight smirk.  
“Oh, fuck you,” he replied with a chuckle as he punched me lightly in my shoulder. “Get your ass in the ship and buckle up.”  
I climbed into the cockpit of the craft and climbed over the center console to the passenger seat. Sitting down in the bucket seat was strange. I was used to one with a higher back, one that didn’t feel like an old school racing seat. I felt too low to the ground and my knees felt like they were one jerk of the controles from lodging into my chestpiece. I looked over at Ryder as he plopped down in the driver seat as the door to the craft closed and locked safely in place with a click.  
“How do you drive in these seats?” I asked, reaching over my shoulder to grab one strap of the harness. Ryder buckled the harness to the lap belt before flipping a few switches, the engine of the craft coming to life, before turning to face me.  
“What do you mean? Your ship doesn’t have seats like this?”  
“No, not at all,” I said with a soft chuckle. “These seats just feel so...low.”  
“I like the old school NASCAR seats as Amanda calls them. It makes it seem so much more, like, Fast and Furious, I guess.”  
“Wasn’t Zavala in that movie franchise?” I asked, finally clicking the safety harness into the lap belt. “Maybe all of those stunts before he was a Guardian caused him so major PTSD and that’s why he stays hunkered in the Tower all the time.”  
“You know,” Ryder said, looking over at me as he turned on the screen in the center of the dashboard of his ship. “You might be onto something there.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Rex, Ryder’s Ghost said, making an appearance from behind Ryder’s seat in a flash of orange Light. “What if he doesn’t like who he used to be? And what’s going to happen once he knows what he did? How do you know he won’t do the same to you, or anyone else he comes in contact with?”  
“Oh, would you relax, Rex?” My Ghost, Indigo chimed in, appearing next to me in a sparkle of mint green Light. “You’ve seen how he’s a completely different person, and we all have Glint to thank for that. Plus, you and I both know that bond that the three of them have. It’s deeper than just a Guardian thing.”  
“Just because they weren’t the ones to pull the trigger doesn’t mean he won’t hold any resentment toward them because they didn’t stop the one who did,” Rex replied, his shell shifting into that of an expression of annoyance as he focused on Indigo. “What are you going to do or say when this stupid plan of theirs gets your Guardian killed?”  
“Are you challenging your own Guardian, the one who puts himself in all of the danger while you just sit in his backpack like a coward?” Indigo shot back, swooping in closer to Rex, their shells so close they were almost touching. I slowly took my helmet off, setting it between my feet, and looked at Ryder then back to the Ghosts in their heated discussion. Ryder followed suit, taking his helmet off and putting it in the small harness behind his seat. He propped his arm up on the back of his seat as he continued to focus on the two floating orbs that hung in the air between us.  
“Look at the Thrall calling the Dreg an underling,” Rex said, twisting his outer shell as he got more and more annoyed with Indigo. “At least I’m trying to keep my Guardian from dying.”  
“Guys, guys,” I said, reaching out and slowly pulling Indigo back toward me. “Please. I don’t feel like going to the street market to find you another shell because you two decided to get into a little tiff. Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise.”  
“And even if it does,” Ryder chimed in, sitting forward in his seat once more. “My trigger finger is quicker than Crows. I’m sure of it. So just chill out. I know I’m a tech nerd, but that doesn’t mean I feel like piecing both of you back together because you two disagree on something so silly.”  
“I just worry,” Rex said in a soft voice as he settled in next to Ryder as he prepared to leave the hanger. “And it’s absolutely not silly, Ryder. I don’t like when bad things could happen to you.”  
“Do you think he would deliberately put himself in harm's way?” Indigo asked, floating up from her position in my hands that were resting in my lap. Slowly and methodically, she started scanning around Ryder’s ship as she talked, her beam of Light falling over random stickers he had placed from different planets and kiosks from the street market. “Ooh, this one is from Phobos, isn’t it? Ahh. The great potato in the sky of Mars.”  
“Great potato?” Rex asked, looking over at the spherical-shaped orb, a silver snake wrapping its way around her bright bluish-purple eye, as she continued scanning the stickers before looking at Ryder as we backed out of the hanger and shot out into the sky over the Last City. “Is that really what you called it back then?”  
“Oh Great Potato,” I said, followed by a soft chuckle. “I don’t even remember where we found that sticker, to be honest.”  
“I’m pretty sure you picked it off of a dead Cabal, but I can’t remember,” Ryder replied, typing in his password on his touchscreen console and setting the autopilot to follow Crow’s ship.  
“And for the record, Indigo,” Rex said looking over at her. She stopped scanning at the sound of her name coming from the other Ghost to her left and looked toward him. She stood as tall as she could, prepared to defend me once again, and I couldn’t keep the proud little smile from creeping on to my face.  
“Yes, Rex?” She questioned, shifting her shell slightly as she awaited his reply.  
“Need I remind you of the Replication Chamber? Going into Crota’s throne realm to get his essence to become ascendant to get into Oryx’s throne world? The Vault of Glass and finding a secret passage, following Praedyth’s hidden Ghost messages and eventually finding his body in the Gorgon’s labyrinth?”  
“All of those, except for the Praedyth thing, were all things they did to protect everyone in the City, whether you want to admit it or not,” Indigo replied, shifting her shell into a slight glare, the head of the snake looking like it was about to strike out at Rex. “Finding Praedyth’s messages was something that brought a lot of peace to a lot of Warlocks, including Ikora and Osiris once we found him in the Infinite Forest. Knowing that he lived, that eased a lot of minds. And they did that.”  
“Indigo,” I said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
“Rex, they’re Guardians. Putting themselves in danger is what we resurrected them for. This is their purpose. Don’t you remember? We were made from the Traveler so they could keep the galaxy safe. And as long as Ryder has you, he’ll always come out on the other side.”  
Rex whirred, his shell shifting as he took in Indigo’s words. His little Ghost eyeball flickered as he blinked, looking up from the floor at Indigo.  
“You’re right,” he replied, holding himself high as the little light in his center sparkled with a new energy. “I need to start looking at you as the hero you really are, Ryder.”  
“Atta boy, Rex,” Indigo said in a proud voice, floating over and nudging his shell with hers.  
I took a deep breath before focusing on the ship ahead of us. In my mind, I kept replaying what Rex had brought up about Uldren holding some resentment toward Ryder and me for not stopping Nox from killing him in the Dreaming City. What if he did turn on us? What would he do when he found out that we just let Nox do it, that we stood by as he pulled the trigger in the name of ‘justice for Cayde-6’? Would this sheepish man become that murderer once again, or would he understand that it was, in a sense, for his own good? So many questions were running through my head as I continued to focus on the bright blue propulsion trails from the craft ahead of us.  
“Please tell me you’re not thinking about Conner again,” I heard Ryder call from my left, causing me to blink several times before looking away from the windshield of his craft.  
“Wh-what? No,” I stuttered, my brows pulling together in scowl as I looked at my best friend. “Why would I be thinking of him, of all people?”  
“Hell if I know. I just know you’re over there lost in some kind of thought and I figured since he was the last major thing we talked about, you know,” he replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
“No, it’s not Connor,” I replied with a shake of my head. “I just...you don’t think he’d turn on us, do you? After everything we’ve been through with him?”  
“Great,” Indigo said, glaring at Rex. “You’ve planted a seed of doubt in her head. Are you proud of yourself?”  
“Indy,” I said in a frustrated tone. “Please don’t start again. And he brought up valid points. Something in his head could snap and he could pull his Go Figure on us in a second.”  
“Even if some of his memories come back to him,” Ryder started, taking back the controls as we started flying through the debris fields toward The Reef. “I think he’ll understand why we did what we did. Especially once we tell him about Riven and how Savathun used her against him.”  
“And if he doesn’t?” I asked, shifting in my seat restlessly as I watched him navigate through the broken ships and asteroids that filled the belt. “Ryder, I can't take losing him again. I don't know what it is that’s making me feel like that, but it's terrifying.”  
“Are you seriously going to dwell on this the whole time now?” Ryder asked, looking over at me as he unbuckled his harness from the lap belt. “I mean, I know you were against it in the beginning just because of how much it could fuck him up in the head, but now it sounds like you’re more worries about what he could do to you when he finds out you helped track him down just to watch im die at the hand of your best friend.”  
“Can you honestly blame me?” I shot back, unbuckling my harness before turning sideways in my seat to face him. “Look, I know this is what’s best for him, for everyone, but on the same token, it scares the shit out of me. No one knows how he’s going to react to any of this, especially what happened just beyond those doors in the Prison of Elders.”  
“And that's exactly why you just need to relax and let it play out!” Ryder snapped back, grabbing his helmet from the back of his seat and holding it in his lap. “Out of everyone here, you are the last person I expect him to harm, and you know why I think that. And even if he does, one; you have Indy, and two; Nox and I both have some of the fastest reflexes of any Guardian. We’ll take him down before he has a chance, and I know if it was me, or Nox, the same outcome would come into play. So are you going to chill out or do I need to take you back to the Tower? Nox and I can do this with or without you, Bo. Don’t make me turn this ship around.”  
I chuckled, looking down at my helmet in my hands and running my thumb over the rough bone of the wolf skull that was attached to the basic helmet. I couldn't deny that he was right. My whole outlook on this whole plan to show Crow who he used to be before he was resurrected had done a complete one-eighty, and I was starting to panic for literally no reason at all. If anything were to go wrong, I knew I would be able to handle myself in that situation, and even if I couldn't react fast enough, I had my two best friends right by my side. I needed to remind myself that this had nothing to do with me. The whole point of this outing was to get some closure for Crow, for who he used to be and why people react to him the way that they do. I drew in a deep breath before looking back up at Ryder.  
“Well, they’re probably waiting on the deck for us. We shouldn’t keep them any longer than we already have.”  
Ryder gave a nod before looking at his helmet in his hands.  
“Do we really need these? Petra built the prison up bigger and better this time, didn’t she?”  
“From what I hear,” I replied with a shrug. “If everything’s behind lock and key we should be alright without them. But with all the chatter down there, it might be easier to use coms anyway.”  
“Good point,” he said, flipping his helmet over in his hands before putting it over his head. I followed suit, sliding my helmet over my head, watching my HUD come to life in front of my eyes. My eyes scanned the different indicators, looking for any malfunctions or abnormalities in any of my monitors. My oxygen levels, enemy radar, and power meters all seemed to be working as they should, when I heard Nox come in over the coms.  
“Earth to the Hunter twins! Are you two still alive or did you happen to die from carbon monoxide poisoning from that awful exhaust leak Ryder’s ship has. Lordy, I could smell the fumes from the cockpit of Crow’s ship when y’all landed.”  
“Okay, for one, it’s not that bad of a leak. Two, I’ve already talked to Holiday about it. She’s going to look at it next week. So suck it,” Ryder shot back, dissolving into fine particles as he transmitted down to the deck to meet Crow and Nox. I chuckled softly before transmitting down to the deck. My feet hit the diamond plate deck with a thud, the platform creaking as it shifted in the low atmosphere. Nox was swaying back and forth, like he was dancing subtly to a song that none of us could hear but him, while Crow was leaning haphazardly against some old Eleksni barrels that were stacked near the far left lane of the deck. He looked so mysterious, with his cloak hood pulled over his head and his helmet hiding his face. He looked just like any other Guardian in that moment, and I understood why he would always keep his scuffed and cracked helmet on whenever he came in contact with others.  
“I will do no such thing,” Nox said, turning around and walking toward the main doors at the back of the deck. “I don’t do the suck. Unless it’s female nipples, then I do the suck.”  
“Oh, smooth, Nox,” his Ghost, Scarlet piped up, appearing next to him in a shimmer of crimson Light. “Real smooth.”  
“That was not on my list of information that I was planning on learning today,” Glint spoke in his soft, electronic voice as he appeared next to Crow, following next to him as he followed Nox.  
“At least he’s honest?” Indy said in a quizzical tone, appearing next to me in the same sparkle of Light as before as I walked across the deck, my boots thudding along the metal floor as I did so.  
“But did we all really need to know about your Guardian’s sexual preferences, Scarlet?” Rex asked, appearing from behind his Guardian and floating toward the black and red Ghost with matching red translucent fins.  
“They’ve known each other for years, and when I say years I mean, almost ten,” Scarlet replied, floating backwards as she turned to look at the other three Ghosts that were staring at her. “I’m sure there’s going to be even more to come out in the next ten plus years.”  
“Can we just get inside?” I asked, looking back over my shoulder as a piece of debris hit one of the landing tabs that jutted out from the deck. “I think there’s a meteor shower coming through.”  
“The winds do seem pretty rough today, don’t they?” Indigo questioned, shifting in her shell as she examined the space beyond the deck. “Let’s get inside before anything bad happens.”  
The eight of us headed toward the broken and burnt doors that led inside what used to be the inner courtyard of the Reef. The sigil of the Queen’s Wrath crown that once stood out proudly against the purple doors in golden metal was tarnished with soot from the fires that once raged throughout the Queen’s throne room. The smell of charred wood and satin fabric still hung in the air slightly, and as Nox and Ryder pulled what was left of the doors, a wave of the scents wafted over me and pooled inside my helmet. Even though Petra still used the Prison to house the worst of the worst in the solar system, it was still a ghost town of a place that Guardians used to visit on the regular, especially during the weekends for Trials of Osiris. Not seeing Master Ives or Brother Vance standing at their typical posts was almost enough to make me shed a tear.  
“Geesh,” Crow said in a soft voice once Ryder and Nox got the doors open as far as they would go. “What the hell happened in here?”  
“Oh, you’re about to find out,” Nox replied as he looked at his hands before wiping them together to clean off his gauntlets. “I’m never going to get the black out of these.”  
“That doesn’t sound promising,” Crow came back in a low tone, taking a step through the doors. “Now I’m not sure I want to know.”  
“Should we start here?” Ryder asked, stepping over a fallen I-beam, being cautious to avoid the royal flags that were charred and lying along the ground. “Or should we go down into the Prison first?”  
“I mean,” Nox replied, trying to follow in Ryer’s footsteps before Scarlet turned on her light, stumbling but catching himself on the curved wall to his left. “Do we really want to double-back after going down there? And that is for the delay in being my flashlight, Scar. ‘Preesh.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry your highn-ass,” she replied, floating next to him and huffing.  
“Nox has a point,” I chimed in, my eyes taking longer to adjust to the dim lighting in the courtyard, even with Indigo’s light. I held my arms out at my sides, trying to keep my balance as I stepped over things, mindlessly reaching out in front of me for something to grab on to help aid me in following Ryder, Nox and Crow. My hand finally found purchase on someone’s forearm, my fingers digging in irrationally tight into the flesh of whoever was in front of me.  
“I got you,” I heard his soft voice say in my earpiece. I quickly looked up to see that mysterious hooded cracked helmet looking down at my feet as I stepped over a fallen chair.  
“Thanks, Ul-Crow,” I stumbled, feeling my pale cheeks heating up with embarrassment at my klutzy behavior and my almost slip-up.  
“Don’t mention it,” he replied and I could hear the subtle smile in his voice.  
I swallowed hard before I stood up straight, letting his arm go and watching him turn to follow Nox farther into the courtyard toward the door of the throne room. I stood there for a second before internally scolding myself and walking with my head down behind the others. When I looked back up, Nox was standing by the throne room door, twirling a glowing purple void ball in his hands like some kind of magician. Ryder was off to the side, Rex shining his light over some of the plaques that were left on the wall of the different feats that Mara and her Awoken troops had overcome in her reign. Memories of the first time we had ever stepped foot through those doors were as vivid as ever as I stood in front of them again.  
“It feels like ages since we’ve been here,” Ryder spoke, breaking the silence between the eight of us. “But yet, it’s like it was just yesterday that we were bringing the Gate Lord’s eye back to the Awoken Prince.”  
“Prince?” Crow asked, running his hand over the Queen’s Wrath sigil on the outside of the door. “The Queen had a son?”  
“Nah,” Nox replied, turning and gripping the handles of the double doors and pulling the heavy doors open. “No son. But a brother. He was the head of one of her divisions. He was a gnarly scout from what I remember.”  
“I don’t know if I’d use ‘gnarly.’ More like the only one she trusted outside of rest of her troops were either Techeuns, generic guards or Eleksni,” I replied, stepping up next to Ryder as Nox went into the throne room.  
“Eleksni?” Crow asked, surprise and confusion littering his voice. “She kept Eleksni company?”  
“A whole house at one point,” Ryder replied as he stepped into the dilapidated room. “Until they turned against her.”  
“It was the most savage of savage shit that I’ve ever seen,” Nox said, walking down the long bridge toward what used to be the Queen’s throne. I followed behind the other three, keeping my distance as the harsh smells of burnt leather and wood filled my nostrils. Remembering how this place used to be and seeing it now was almost heartbreaking. Mara had put so much time and effort into calling this place her home outside of the Dreaming City and it was torched, like none of it ever mattered because of the Ahamkara that her brother had originally brought to her. Knowing everything that I did, how everything went down, why things played out the way that they did made my heart sink into my stomach. I was starting to wonder if this was even a good idea for me at that point more than if it was good for Uldren. I never really thought about how impactful all of this way to me, and for reasons that I didn’t know. Attributing it to just having Uldren back, I picked up my pace and caught up to the other three at the base of the three steps that led to the throne itself.  
“So when do I get to know what happened here?” Crow asked, running his hand over what was left of the back of the throne. Ryder, Nox and I looked between each other before I took a deep breath.  
“You’ve heard of Ahamkara’s right? Wish dragons?” I asked, sitting down in the top step as I looked up at Crow.  
“I thought those were only myths.”  
“So did everyone else,” Ryder replied, gently picking up one of the downed banners on a metal pole and doing his best to stand it up straight like it once was. “Until her brother found one, a baby, and brought it home to her. Her name was Riven of A Thousand Voices.”  
“And they weren’t kidding about the whole one thousand voices shit either,” Nox added, looking out the glass window behind the throne. “I still, to this day, can’t get some of what that fucking dragon said in the voices of those who wouldn’t dare utter things like that.”  
“Anyway,” I continued, looking down at my gloves. “Riven was Taken, willingly, by Oryx. Once we went in and killed Oryx, her will was somewhat restored, but she was still locked away in the heart of the Dreaming City where Mara had originally put her once the City was finally finished. Years later, Savathun shows up and basically tells her ‘since Oryx is dead and you’re without a king, I’ll take his place.’ With this new bond with the Witch Queen, Riven could see all of Savathun’s plans, or at least that’s what everyone’s under the impression of. That’s when she reached out to Mara’s brother, the Awoken Prince, Uldren Sov.”  
I looked up at Crow, awaiting his reaction to the story so far. Ryder took a seat on the step below me, resting his arms on his knees. Nox leaned against one of the heavy poles that were still standing and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the floor under him as he crossed his ankles. I took a deep breath before looking back down at my hands and continued to recount the events.  
“All Uldren wanted was to be in contact with his sister again, and Riven fed off of that. She snuck into his mind, took it over, possessed his every last fiber into believing that she was, in fact, his sister. She came to him in the form of visions, voices in his head, just constantly telling him to ‘free her.’ And him, being just that eager to be reunited with the sister he once thought was dead, took every single word, held on to it with everything he had, and did everything that she told him to. When Petra found him and locked him away in the Prison of Elders, he was already possessed, spouting off random and crazy shit that didn’t make sense. He couldn’t be trusted, and at the time, it was the logical thing to do, lock him up with the other baddies in the system. And it worked, until Variks the Loyal broke him and every other Prisoner out of their cells.”  
“Fucking Variks the Loyal my fat white ass,” Nox said with a scoff. “If it wasn’t for that fucker, Cayde might still be alive.”  
“Variks? The Eleksni Vandal with the one robo arm?” Crow asked, sitting down on the floor in front of the throne. “He always seemed so...how do I say this without being mean...cowardly? I guess that’s the word I’m looking for?”  
“That would be him,” Ryder said with a huff. “Mara trusted him, and he plotted against her the whole time. Truth be told, he’s probably the one who freed Skolas, but who knows.”  
“Interesting,” Crow said, resting his arms on his knees and looking back at me. “What happened with Uldren?”  
“He hung on Riven’s every word,” I continued. “But it all started here, when Cayde-6 requested our assistance to come help Petra with the Prison breach. It was complete fucking chaos, to be honest. Cabal, Vex, Hive, Eleksni all over the damn place. Granted, most of them deserved it, but the amount of Cabal blood and Eleksni ether that I had to wash out of my gear that night was just...not to mention Cayde’s oil. I tried so many times and I still can’t get it out of that cloak.”  
I felt my heart break in my chest at the thought of the whole situation. As I shut my eyes under my helmet, I couldn’t stop the tears, nor did I have the will to try and stop them. Even to this day, three years later, I could still see his face, broken and sparking from the beating he had received at the hands of the Scorn Barons, the final shot from his own weapon, the Ace of Spades that Uldren pulled the trigger of. There was a hollow feeling in my chest, almost like I couldn’t breathe as I choked back a small sob.  
“You were...oh, lord, Bo. I’m so sorry.”  
“We were all here, Crow,” Nox said in a shaky voice. “We all saw Sundance’s Light bloom as she was killed by the Rifleman. We were all there when Cayde took his final breaths. We were all there when that punk bitch taunted us with a smirk and a wave of the Ace.”  
“I swear, I’ll never forget that. Any of it,” Ryder said in a soft voice. “Anyway, Uldren shot Cayde with his own hand cannon in the lower levels of the Prison. By the time we got there, it was too late. His Ghost was sniped by one of the barons, killing her, and without his Ghost, there was no way he was making it out alive. We tried, dammit, and literally everything we tried to do wasn’t enough. We probably should’ve tried to stop him and the barrens before they headed to the Tangled Shore, but Cayde was our priority at the time. Rex, Scarlet and Indigo, they wanted to help but there was nothing they could do. There was no saving him. At the time, we didn’t know Uldren was possessed by Riven, so we made it a personal vendetta to go after him, no matter how far it took us. Uldren Sov was going to pay, and we were going to be the ones to see it through.”  
“So, what? He thought he was doing all of this to help his sister?” Crow asked, looking toward me, his tone of voice full of confusion.  
Nox slowly looked up at Crow at his question. Even through his blacked-out visor, I could tell his jaw was clenched and he was thoroughly pissed off.  
“Are you kidding me?” He asked, slowly lowering his arms to his sides. “Are you fucking kidding me? Out of all of what was just said that’s what you take away from this? That he did all of this because he thought he was doing it for his sister?”  
“Whoa, Nox. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect,” Crow started, getting to his feet as Nox pushed himself away from the beam. “I’m just trying to understand.”  
“No disrespect? You just want to understand? How about you understand this,” Nox replied, walking closer to Crow before standing chest to chest with him and giving him a hard shove backwards. “You are the one who brought Riven to Mara. You were the one who went batshit crazy because of your need to feel and reunite with your sister. You were the one who brought the Fanatic, Fikrul back to life. You were the one who beat the shit out of the Hunter Vanguard with your barons and you were the one who ultimately killed Cayde-6 for the final time. Everything that happened and will continue to happen up until the point where we finally kill Savathun is all because of you, Uldren and that is why everyone in the solar system loathes you.”  
“Nox!” I yelled, jumping to my feet and standing between the two men, one hand on the middle of each one’s chest plate. “Chill out, dude!”  
“Chill out?! Are you really telling me to chill the fuck out when we all have to relive this shit?” He shot back, reaching up and ripping his helmet from his head. “This mother fucker just gets a free pass because he’s ‘a changed person’ and can’t remember the pain and havoc that he caused? Nah, dude. I’m over that shit, man!”  
“Nox, come on now,” Ryder chimed in, getting up and walking over to the Warlock, resting hand on his shoulder. “Do you think this is how he needed to find out? By someone he considers a friend yelling and getting in his face because of some flashbacks that we all knew would hit us like a ton of fucking bricks? I know you’re pissed and upset about it, and sometimes I still see the person that killed Cayde too, but imagine how he feels. The whole time he’s been back as a Guardian this is the reaction that he’s dealt with.”  
Crow suddenly fell away from my hand. I looked toward the Hunter to see him on his knees at my side. His hands came up to rest on the sides of his helmet before he gingerly removed it from his head. With a plastic thud, his helmet hit the ground and rolled slightly away from him as his head hung low. I looked to Ryder and Nox, Nox’s jaw slowly relaxing at the sight of the visibly distraught Guardian at my side.  
“Crow,” I started, kneeling down in front of him and taking my helmet off, setting it next to me. “Hey, look at me.”  
He slowly looked up at me, his eyes glassy with tears and his skin beneath his cheeks glistening in the faint light from the space outside the windows.  
“I…”he started, another tear rolling down his face. “I was Uldren Sov? I used to be the one that...It makes so much sense now, why they hate me so much. I killed a Vanguard with his own fucking gun because of some giant fucking lizard. And for what? Because I thought I was helping my dead sister? How could I have been that horrible of a person?”  
He looked down at his shaking hands, droplets landing on the faded leather.  
“The worst part is, I don’t even like live fire drills in Crucible because I don’t like killing Guardians, even if they can come back and blow my head off. How awful of a person was I before this to have just point-blank killed Cayde-6?”  
“Your mind was under Riven’s control,” I answered, resting my hand under his chin and lifting his head so he was looking at me again. “If you hadn’t been so desperate to see your sister, feel her presence again, let Riven feed on that desire, things may have been different and we wouldn’t be here right now.”  
“There’s still no forgiveness in that, Bo,” he said, pulling his chin from my hand. “And Nox, I know what you mean now, and I honestly wouldn’t blame you for shooting me over and over again before doing to me what I did to Cayde. And from what I’ve heard from past stories in the Tower, Guardian’s hatred toward Uldren, me, stemmed from events long before what happened here.”  
I looked back over my shoulder at Nox and Ryder. Nox bit down on the corner of his lip, looking down at his boot as he kicked at the floor with his toe.  
“I’m sorry I got so upset, Crow,” he stated, keeping his eyes focused on his boot and the floor. “I’ve just tried so hard to suppress it all and being back here, at the Reef, I just...I couldn’t contain the rage.”  
“But there’s a lot more to the story than just what happened here,” Ryder added. “You made a trip to the EDZ and the Dreaming City. And best believe we tracked that ass everywhere you went. This was the first clue, at least to Bo and I, that something was amiss. Why would you have burned down your sister’s throne after knowing how hard she worked for it? It just didn’t make sense.”  
“Take me.” Crow said, looking around me to the two Guardians behind me. “Take me everywhere you need to. I want to know everything.”


End file.
